1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handheld electronic devices. In particular, the present invention relates to thin, anti-slip protective skins or grips for handheld electronic devices to aid in handling.
2. Description of Related Art
Most handheld electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, camcorders, cameras, CD and MP3 players, PDA's, remote controls, notebook computers, tablet PC's, video games, video game controllers, hair trimmers and shears, and a wide variety of other handheld electronic devices, have housings that are made of hard, smooth materials, such as plastic and metal. Although some of these devices include hand grips and/or small rubberized components, they typically do not include any anti-slip material over a large portion of their housings. This is a problem, because when a user handles one of these devices, the slightest amount of perspiration, oil, or other moisture can allow the device to slip out of the user's hand, which can lead to the device being dropped and damaged. In addition, when these devices are placed on a table or other surface, they are vulnerable to sliding or being knocked off onto the floor or ground, which can also lead to breakage or permanent damage.
Most of handheld electronic devices have housings that are made of hard, smooth plastic or metal. The front faces of these housings usually include ornamental shapes and designs, but the rear faces are typically plain and smooth. Often, the rear, side, and bottom surfaces include switches, buttons, and access ports for receiving interchangeable components or batteries. These switches, buttons, and access ports leave exposed joints, seams, and grooves. Flip-type and swivel telephones also include integral plastic and metal hinges and swivels. In addition, many of these handheld electronic devices are configured to fit into accessory components, such as caddies, cradles, chargers, docking stations, carrying cases, and clips. When coupled together, there is usually very little clearance between the device and the accessory component. As a result, it is not possible to place a thick, anti-slip, shock absorbing material directly onto the device, as doing so would prevent or impede the device from properly mating with its accessory component.